


Thank you Iris

by Hope_lessromantic85



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_lessromantic85/pseuds/Hope_lessromantic85
Summary: A post episode fic for season 4 episode 11.Iris finds Harry deep in thought about a certain Dr and invites him to dinner.





	Thank you Iris

**Author's Note:**

> ** don’t own the characters wish I did , I do own my spelling / grammar mistakes *** 
> 
> Unsure if to post as a one shot or do a second chapter.

We tied up another case a small but meaningful victory over the Trickster and Prank. This one showed we could continue to work with out Allen as a team but not that we want to. This one made a nice change for me to be honest to get to go out in the field even if I was under pressure to stop the Axcid from killing Disney , Ramon and Snow. Ahhhh Snow even just thinking her name makes me smile. Knowing she was in danger made finding a way to neutralise the axcid more important to me ( don’t get me wrong I would have rushed to save Ramon too , maybe Disney) but the thought of living in a world, never seeing the beautiful face of Caitlin Snow is incomprehensible to me. I’ve known for quite a while that I had more than friendly feelings for towards her, when I saw her standing up for Iris at the wedding God she was stunning I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. I finally admitted to myself that those feelings were love at Christmas. Snow had been kidnapped during an intimate little coffee outing at jitters. When she was returned I realised I had fallen head over heels and hopelessly in love with her.   
Since then I have been finding more and more excuses to just be around her. She makes me feel alive in a way I haven’t felt since my late wife. It’s no wonder I want to be near her all the time having that to experience again naturally you want to feel it all the time. Like earlier for example I could have stood with Ramon while looking at the feeds but I had to be near her. I hope she hasn’t noticed the last thing I want to do is be the creepy older guy, I can’t believe I let my guard slip earlier with the “you got it “ comment not just to her but in front of the whole team. I saw Ramon’s reaction from the corner of my eye when I said it he was shocked and had this look on his face, I couldn’t bring myself to look at Caitlin. So I’m sat here in my lab tinkering with something I don’t even know what cause all I can think about is her. 

The woman is driving me crazy 

“ Harry “ 

I startle I didn’t realise I was no longer alone. 

“ I’m sorry West-Allen I thought everyone had left for the day “ 

“ Clearly , what are you working on?” 

“ I’m just tinkering , keeps me busy , helps my mind relax , helps turn my thoughts off “ 

Why did I divulge so much , she probably doesn’t even care. 

“ Look Harry after today we all need to blow off steam come and join us for dinner” 

“Us?” I ask 

“ My dad , Cecile , Caitlin” 

I know she sees the look on my face and it betrays the cool facade I’m trying to portray cause she comments. 

“ Speaking from experience as one half of a will they won’t they you should tell her?” 

“ Tell who what?” 

“ Don’t look so worried , it’s not obvious to everyone but I’ve seen it first hand with Barry so I recognise it ... longing. So come on have a nice dinner then I dunno offer to take Caitlin home and tell her how you feel” 

“ How did you?” 

“ Call it journalistic talent , I saw it , firstly at the wedding you couldn’t take your eyes off her, then after she was kidnapped you were just as torn up as I was. Then today with the personal space and the you got it comment. Am I wrong? “ 

“ No you are not wrong, do u really think I should?” 

“ I do , for many reasons “ from the look on my face she deduces that I need the reasoning   
“ well for one , as a pairing it’s not blindingly obvious but when you stop and look at it really look at it your perfect together, for another think how much Cisco would hate it and above all else life is too short out of everyone on this team you both know that better. Also if you need any further encouragement then do it because it will make you happy and Harry you deserve to be happy” 

I am totally floored, I don’t have open conversations like this with anyone, the first time I do and it certainly gives food for thought maybe she’s right? 

“ I am right “ damnit I said that out loud 

“ Come on Harry , you can think about with no pressure from me, but at least come and have a nice meal get out of the lab for a while “ 

I take a minute to appreciate how strong she is her , her husband is currently sitting in jail and here she is giving me romantic advice, which is probably why I grab my coat and follow her out the door. 

********************************

We get to the house and the food smells delicious much more appealing than the two day old takeout I was going to have. 

“ Hey baby girl “ he says giving her a hug “Harry what a nice surprise “ as he extends his arm 

“Detective West , I hope this is ok?” 

“ How many times Harry it’s Joe and yes the more the merrier “ 

Just then I know Caitlin has entered the room I don’t know how but I can always sense her presence. 

“ Joe , I couldn’t stop her I know better than to argue with a pregnant woman but if u don’t stop her they’ll be no dessert” 

“ Hi Iris “ they embrace “ Harry what a nice surprise good to see you out of the lab” 

“Thank you , it’s good to be out “ God I’m suddenly so nervous that magnetic pull I feel whenever she is around is back and stronger than normal, well I can’t escape so I do the next best thing and pull out a chair for her and Iris and wait for dinner to be served. I might be a scientific genius but I suck socially. 

We have a delicious meal followed by an amazing dessert yes DA Cecile Horton saved some. I didn’t realise how much I was missing out on after Tess died she was my social beacon she insisted we see people and have dinner parties. Tonight has reminded me how much fun that could be. Following all the wine we were all a bit tipsy I think after the day we had well the few weeks we’ve had it was needed. Joe offered us all to stay Iris had her own room , Caitlin Wallys and I took the couch. I’ve been down here twenty minutes or so when I hear movement on the stairs I assume it’s Joe for something for Cecile imagine my surprise when I discover it’s 

“ Harry , Harry are you awake?” 

“ Snow? Everything ok? “ 

“ Yes Harry everything is fine I’m just not tired yet and wondered if I could sit with you for a while?” 

I don’t speak I just sit up and allow her to rest next to I’m in my t shirt and boxers and I note she is wearing an old pair of Iris’s pjs she looks even younger if that’s possible. She’s so close I smell her shampoo she smells amazing. 

“ Harry can I ask you something?” 

“ You Snow can ask me anything “ 

“ forgive me if this is forward but did you mean something by the you got it comment earlier? Or did I imagine the tone you used? “ 

Wow Caitlin just get straight to the point no messing there tonight maybe it’s the wine for us both but I find myself answering 

“ No you didn’t imagine the tone I used , it was meant how it sounded you definitely got it I find you devastatingly points off my IQ beautiful “

“ That’s good cause I find you spill my coffee , slur my words handsome “ 

Huh did I hear that right , she suddenly stands 

“ Harry don’t sleep on the couch come and sleep with me? I want to know what it feels like to wake up in your arms and I don’t want to wait any longer I think we’ve waited long enough “ 

“ Snow ... Caitlin are you sure? “ 

“ Yes Harry I’m sure , you mean the world to me, you make me laugh , you’ve made me cry you make me so damned mad sometimes I want to slap that handsome face of yours but most of all you’ve made me believe in love again. I love you Harry every damn way possible. I could have died today and I would never have told you that’s not ok I don’t want to die with regrets” 

I take her hand and stand before she can say anything I pull her in for a long passionate her tentative first kiss. 

“ I don’t ever want to imagine a world without you in it , I am hopelessly in love with you too and I don’t want to waste another minute without you” 

She smiles a wet smile with unshed tears takes my hand and leads me upstairs. We just lie together talk and hold each other the whole night . It’s so nice. I’m safe in the knowledge that I’m in love and loved by this gorgeous , strong woman. I also know tomorrow is another day I plan a romantic meal and maybe showing her how much I love her. What I don’t expect is the message Caitlin receives the following morning appears Miss West - Allen set this whole thing up , looks like she had words in not just my ear but Caitlins too. I owe her a massive thank you if I wasn’t determined before to get Allen out of prison I am more so now. I cant think of a better way to say thank you.


End file.
